Solomon
Little is known about the space traveling black market dealer. He is presumably a human that hunts for rare quarry to sell on the black market. Near the end of the Silurian period on earth a massive Silurian ark leaves the planet due to their belief of Earth's impending doom. Later on the ark picks up a ship that let out a distress signal of a small ship owned by Solomon. Later on in time in 2367, the Silurian ark starts to travel towards earth at a fast speed, the Indian Space Agency asks the doctor to investigate and turn the ark around, otherwise they would obliterate it with missiles. the doctor enlists the help of Queen Nefertiti of Egypt, John Riddell a big game hunter, Amy, Rory and Rory's father Brian Williams. The Doctor investigates the ship only to come face to face with a pair of Ankylosaurus, the group flee and find a room with all sorts of ancient fauna, but get separated. Rory, Brian and the doctor accidentally teleport themselves to a beach like part of the ark, whilst there they are attacked by Pterodactyls. whilst fleeing Solomon watches them on a screen and overhears them call out the doctor's name. Solomon calls out his two large robots and sends them to capture the trio. the robots capture the group and takes them back to Solomon. Rory and Bian are told to wait outside whilst Solomon gets the doctor to heal his leg which was injured when he was attacked by a group of Velociraptors, the Doctor does so but only after a robot injures Brian. the Doctor asks what Solomon did to the Silurian's, Solomon tells him that he ejected them out of the ark so they could die out in space, but he ways unable to change to course of the ark and his ship was magnetically trapped.the doctor flee's and distracts the two robot's so they can escape. the group encounter Tricey the Triceratops who they encountered earlier, Tricey helps them escape the robot's fire. Shortly after Solomon and the robot's teleport cornering the trio, Solomon bang reduced to using some razor sharp Crutches to travel. Solomon orders a robot to kill Tricey, and then teleports them all to the other half of the group, whilst confronting the doctor he notices Nefertiti and negotiates the groups release in turn he gets Nefertiti to sell on the black market. He teleports nefertiti the robots and himself to his ship and powers up the engines to escape, during witch the Doctor changes the course of the ark so the dinosaurs are safe, he then releases Solomon's ship and teleports on to it were he deactivates the robot's, Solomon hold Nefertiti hostage with his razor crutches but she knocks him to the ground, the Doctor teleports her back to the ark. Solomon starts to plead for his life but the Doctor puts a homing beacon for the missile's on a table and teleports away leaving Solomon to die on his own. Category:Doctor who monsters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters